Can We Keep What We've Only Begun?
by Vampire with a Soul
Summary: 5,000 years in stasis, only kept alive to signal the next Convergence and the return of an ancient evil. No one counted on a Prince falling in love with her...including her. Rated M for some language and a later chapter or two.
1. It is Time

Somewhere in space, systems started to hum to life. Lights and display screens flickered on and started displaying vital signs for the figure suspended there. A headpiece slowly pulled away, and the figure awoke. A male figure with muscular stature stepped down from the suspension. His white skin glowed in the dim light of the star nearby. White hair was pulled back in a series of braids that ran down to the middle of his back, revealing pointed ears. His eyes, blue in a sea of black, gazed out at the star and asteroid field. Far off, he could sense what he had been waiting for.

It was Time.

On the other side of the galaxy, deep in the bowels of a palace, a similar even began happening. A room lit up as machinery came to life. More lights and display screens turned on and started tracking vital signs and showing a process starting. In a globe of gold light, a female figure was suspended in mid-air. She was dressed in worn armor, as if she had been in a fearsome battle. Her white hair and skin were dirty and unkempt. As a few streams of light flew into her body, her eyes suddenly opened, revealing ice blue orbs piercing through the black sclera. She looked around at her surroundings, and began to struggle. When her body would not obey, she became angry enough to scream out. Nearby, two guards, part of a small squad that knew one vital piece of information, looked at each other.

"Go fetch the King," said one to his companion.

"Tell him it is Time."


	2. The First Kindness

Odin and Thor rushed quickly to the darkest part of the dungeon of Asgard. A guard was there to meet them.

"My lord, she has awoken," said the guard. From inside, they could hear a woman grunting. It sounded, to Thor, like she was fighting off something or someone.

"When did this happen?" Odin asked.

"Only minutes ago, my King. I sent Agmund to you the moment it happened," the guard replied.

"Well done," Odin said, and made to go inside. Then, he stopped. He realized that Thor had not been told this secret. It had only been entrusted to the King and a few select guards. He was going to find out sooner or later, the Allfather thought. "Thor, what you are about to see is not to be told to anyone," he said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. When Thor nodded, Odin led him inside. Thor couldn't believe his eyes.

A Dark Elf. A female Dark Elf was lying on a table...well, strapped to a table, being attended to by a few physicians. She did not look happy at all. However, the struggles she made were anything but powerful. In fact, she seemed weak.

"There's no point in struggling, Elf," Odin said. "You'll not be leaving here anytime in the near future." The girl looked at Odin, and frowned.

"And what makes you think you have any power over me, Asgardian?" she sneered, meeting Odin's kingly stare with pure confidence. Thor was impressed. Even he faltered under his father's gaze every so often.

"You have only been kept alive at my father's order, and my own. Do not try my patience," Odin replied.

"Is that all? You threaten me with death?" The Elf laughed. "You are Odin, aren't you? Yes, I remember you. You've grown old." Odin made no reaction, but Thor could tell that she had touched a nerve. Apparently, so could she.

"Who are you?" Thor asked before she could say anything else. Her blue and black eyes flicked to him, and she grinned.

"Ah, is this your son?" she asked, looking back at Odin. "It's no mystery to me. He wouldn't be here otherwise. I am called Vielae."

"It does not matter what your name is, Elf. When you have served your purpose, I shall decide your fate," Odin spat, and walked out. Thor remained behind.

"I apologize for my father," Thor said, when Odin was gone. "We have been very busy as of late, and it has taken a toll on him."

"It is what I have come to expect from the universe," Vielae muttered. She laid back and allowed the healers to work on her, her face sullen.

"Surely you have seen some kindness before," Thor said.

"Yours is the first kindness I have encountered since my capture," Vielae replied. Thor was about to ask a question when the doors burst open, and Queen Frigga stalked in. With a single look, she ordered the healers out of the room, and took over their work.

"Of all of the things for your father to keep from me, this is the worst," Frigga muttered as she went to work, rebuilding Vielae's atrophied muscles. When she caught the look of confusion on Vielae's face, she said, "I am Queen Frigga, Thor's mother." Vielae blinked, just watching her work.

"Why are you helping me?" Vielae asked after a moment.

"The Allfather seems to forget that we are not above other creatures. You have done nothing wrong, and should not be treated as such," Frigga said, unstrapping Vielae's body. "Thor, handed me those bandages, please." Thor did as he was told, and Frigga went to work on the old wounds that had not been allowed to heal due to the stasis. She then sent Thor out of the room so that she could take Vielae's old armor off, and wash her. The whole time, Vielae had the confused look still on her face. She remained wary of Frigga while they helped her get undressed. Confusion turned to embarrassment as Vielae remembered her scars that covered her body. Her alabaster skin was riddled with scars on her arms, back, and legs. Not removing her breast cloth or loin cloth, Frigga started examining her. Aside from a few bruises and cuts, there was nothing serious.

"These should heal nicely," Frigga commented, finishing the last cut.

"Thank you," Vielae said quietly. Frigga gave her a smile, and grabbed a robe for the girl to put on. With a few painful grunts, Vielae got the robe over her shoulders.

"Wait here. I will have some food brought down," Frigga said, and walked out. Vielae nodded her thanks, and watched the Asgardian Queen walk out, and leaned against the table she had been lying on moments before. The room was solid white, aside from the instruments lying on a few smaller tables next to hers. In the reflection of one of the smaller tables, she could see herself. What she saw surprised her a bit.

Vielae looked exactly the same as she did when she had been captured, however long ago that was. Granted, aging physically took very long for her people, but not THIS long. She still looked like a child! Her once muscular body was now skinny. She felt very tired, and her body and face showed it. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Vielae closed her robe, and turned towards the door.

"Come in," she called. A young maid came in with some meat, vegetables, fruit, and a mug of mead. Under her right arm was a bundle of cloth.

"Queen Frigga sent this, along with some clothes. She also sends her best wishes, but is sad to tell you that Odin has ordered you imprisoned until further notice," The girl said. Vielae, normally, would have struck her for this news, but she knew that this girl was not responsible for anything but telling her the message. Vielae took the food from her, and the clothes, and thanked the girl. She ate and drank quickly, and looked at the clothes that the Queen had sent down. A soft, silver tunic, black leggings and boots, a leather belt, and a black, knee length jacket. _Queen Frigga at least wanted me to look good, _Vielae thought.

No sooner had she fastened her belt, then two guards walked in, one holding a pair of shackles. Vielae's insticts told her to fight and run, but she knew full well that her body wouldn't obey. Reluctantly, she allowed herself to be shackled, and led away. As the three walked by, various prisoners stopped their conversations to look at the woman walking by. No one had seen a Dark Elf in centuries, and one being led from the lower dungeons was something to see.

The guards put her in a corner cell closest to the dungeon doors. They unshackled her, walked out, and activated the cell walls, which hummed to life with a gold glow. Vielae sighed slightly, and sat down to center herself when she heard a silky male voice call to her from the cell across the way.

"Well, aren't you a sight?"


	3. Pain in those Eyes

A tall man was looking at her from his cell across the path. Sly green eyes gazed at her, practically sparkling with mischievious light. He was different from the other prisoners down here. His clothes were of fine make, and clean. His cell was furnished, albeit sparingly. His black hair was down to his shoulders, and slightly unkempt, showing that he had been there for a while. When he smiled at her, Vielae found his smile positively haunting. He said so much in just one smile that she couldn't catch everything. What she did catch was scheming, some form of courtesy, and even a hint of a genuine smile.

"A Dark Elf," he continued, almost musing. "Everyone was under the impression that you were extinct."

"It would seem you were lied to," Vielae said softly.

"Yes, it would," the man replied, not even bothering to hide the contempt in his voice. "Then again, the Allfather seems to be very good at keeping secrets."

"You speak as one who was lied to before," Vielae commented. The man looked at her, a look in his green eyes that Vielae could only describe as...pain. The pain was not physical. Rather, it was emotional pain, as if the lie had been completely life changing, once it had been exposed.

"It is of no concern," he said, the pain in his eyes replaced by the sly look from before. "What is your name?"

"Vielae," Vielae replied. She did not know why she felt so comfortable telling him this. Perhaps, it was because she figured he was going to be the only person she could consistantly talk to. "And you?"

"I am Loki...of Asgard," he replied, bowing slightly. His body language almost screamed noble upbringing, but Vielae did not fail to notice the slight pause between his name and his home. She also noticed that he did not mention his father's name. But then, neither did she, so she decided to forget the matter for now. "If no one else has welcomed you, my lady, then allow me to be the first. Welcome to Asgard," Loki continued. His tone was mocking when he welcomed her, and he even spread his arms, motioning to the dungeons. Vielae gave a small chuckle at his gesture, allowing herself a small grin.

"You have a very cynical sense of humor, Loki of Asgard," Vielae said, standing up to talk to him. "You are clearly nobility. Why are you here?" Vielae hoped for an answer, but already, she was starting to wonder of Asgard was his real home.

"I, like you, am not a welcome guest in Odin's hall," Loki replied simply. Vielae studied Loki's face. He was not really attempting to hide his feelings regarding the Allfather. The more Vielae looked at him, the more she started studying his features. His face was angular, with pronounced cheekbones showing through his pale skin. His body was lean, but muscles of a warrior.

"Your cell is pretty well furnished for someone that Odin does not welcome," Vielae observed, her voice a little cynical.

"This is because of the Queen," Loki replied. He suddenly had a softer tone in his voice. "She's made every effort to make me comfortable. It's not much, but it's still better than nothing."

"But, why would she do that?" Vielae asked.

"Why would she help you?" Loki answered, a knowing look on his face. Vielae thought for a moment, and then realized that he was right. The Queen helped her, so it's no surprise that she would help him, especially if she liked him.

"Does...does that mean...?" Vielae began, but no sooner had she spoken, then the Queen materialized in her cell. Vielae gave a cry of surprise, but the Queen merely smiled.

"I was able to convice Odin to afford you some comfort," she said. At a nod, the walls of her cell were deactivated, and several guards walked in with a day bed, a chair, and a small table. There was also a small box of books and a bottle of wine with a silver glass. Vielae just stood there and watched, too shocked to say anything. When the guards had left, and the cell walls reactivated, Vielae found her voice again.

"Your Highness...why?" she asked. Her voice still sounded so small.

"Even a hostage deserves some hospitality," Frigga replied, still smiling. "Sadly, my dear, that is what you are: a hostage. When Bor captured you all those years ago, that was the precedence. You were to be held hostage in exchange for your people's compliance. Holding one of their own seemed reasonable at the time. I don't suppose that Bor had thought that Malekith would have sacrificed his own people rather than lose."

"Why didn't they just let me go...or kill me?" Vielae asked.

"Because Malekith disappeared," Frigga answered, her expression sad. "Bor must have thought that you would be the perfect bargaining chip if Malekith ever returned."

"He was wrong," Vielae said, her voice turning dark. "Malekith could not have cared less if Bor killed me." Even Loki had to frown slightly. Her tone was so cold, it probably could have made Jotunheim feel like the Sun. From what he had read, Malekith had inspired so much vigor in his people that they followed him to their deaths, but he had sacrificed them all rather than lose. Why would he care for her? What made her so special that she was not killed like the rest of them? "Bor was wasting his time." Vielae said, sitting down on the day bed. Frigga sat down next to her, careful not to touch her. This close, Vielae looked at the Queen...and caught the unmistakeable glimmer of magic. If she had learned anything from her schooling as a child, she learned to recognize magic. Vielae herself had a decent knowledge of dark magic, but she could still recognize light magic when she saw it. "You're not really here, are you?" Vielae asked suddenly, her tone lightly colored with disappointment. When Frigga smiled sadly, Vielae swatted at her, causing the projection to glimmer out of sight. She made eye contact with Loki for a brief moment, and turned away. That brief moment was all that the God of Mischief needed.

There was pain; excruciating emotional pain. Her face may not have shown a thing, but it was more than obvious to someone who got by on reading other people and what they try to conceal. Vielae was in emotional pain. It was pain the likes of which she hated even admitting to herself. Why did it hurt her so much? What caused her this much pain?


End file.
